


In Memory

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Ursa takes a final moment with her son before she leaves.





	In Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ nor am I profiting from this.

Zuko still smells like cinnamon and grass despite his best attempts to scrub them away. Ursa buries her nose into his hair and neck. She has to relish the smell, commit this to her memory now. No one else will smell like her children. Surely, nothing else will provide the comfort their scents do. 

He is too long, too heavy for her to comfortably carry anymore. He no longer needs a nanny to cart him around. He still needs his mother, but that’s not an option. 

Iroh will fill the emotional spaces she leaves behind. Someone has to. 

“Wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
